Malik Vaccaria
Malik as a name means 'King' Hellfire Vaccaria originates as a surname from the pink Vaccaria flower (their coat of arms is probably a flower and a snake) King of Hell Sagittarius The dance he and Ingrid dance is a form of tango, but Malik includes the archaic form. He keeps his head stiffly up, which was common in dances in the 19th century. Suggests he hasn't danced much ball tango since the mid to late 1800s. Probably when he used to go to balls to drain breathers. Foil character Personality Foil character – similar to Vlad but contrasting Four different personality types Positive traits · Clever & cunning · Witty · Affectionate · Idealist · Imaginative · Good leadership skills (sees the bigger picture) · Desires a family / father figure · Is capable of feeling guilt Negative traits Those highlighted in bold are traits caused by neglect · Manipulative (although this might be worth of note that to be manipulative, you must also be able to put yourself in the mind of another; be empathetic) · Insecure, jealous and resentful · Was numerously emotionally & / or psychologically neglected and as a result is emotionally dependant. Symptoms of this include: o Feeling the need to justify her treatment of him o Denial* o Emotionally stunted / not allowed to mature psychologically o Overly affectionate towards certain individuals (desiring acceptance from his father, putting his faith in Asan, “you and me against the world” ect.) o Aggression and buried anger '' o ''Has extreme outburst of emotion in season 5 · Is also emotionally stunted ^^ · Has an inflated ego; arrogance · Denying obvious neglect 'which leads to repeated manipulation and neglect: vicious cycle* · '''Pessimism '(later in season 5) & depression · '''Selfish · Suspicious '(mostly prominent in season 5) · '''Recklessness '(playboy attitude) due to lack of maturity Although selfishness, insecurity and pessimism are everyday personality traits, they have been ballooned into a dangerous proportion by Elizabeta’s abuse and manipulation. Malik is a living bomb. ORIGINAL PERSONALITY PLAYBOY PERSONALITY This personality type would have been apparent during the time of the late eighteenth century right up until the 1990s. He would’ve been very charming, very manipulative and very sly. However, he might’ve also been quite insecure as his mother spends her every waking thought on her revenge against the Draculas, giving him very little time to bond or connect with her. He also would have made and lost a lot of friends during this period, furthering his belief that his mother was the only person he could trust. '''SEASON 4 PERSONALITY He is forced to keep a tight grip on his emotions. He is very manipulative and very emotionally dependent on his mother (also incredibly selfish, egotistical and bitter as a result), but he is also clever, witty and cunning, charming (the more positive sibling to his ability to manipulate) and affectionate and shown to be capable of guilt and constructive thought. He works well as the underdog although dislikes it, and also seems to disapprove of incest. SEASON 5 PERSONALITY Having been forced to come to terms with his mother’s sociopathy, Malik slips into the darker end of his personality traits. Suspicion, pessimism and depression, anger and extreme outbursts keep the Draculas (specifically Ingrid) on their toes, as well as a hollowing hunger for affection. He still maintains some of his wit however. Malik of early 2010s 1. Very good at hiding emotions* 2. *All of the following insecurities are usually hidden: 3. Can be manipulative 4. Clever, cunning and sharp witted 5. Is quite insecure secretly '' ''6. Desires a family 7. Desires a father figure, more than anything 8. Defends mother despite suspected subconscious bitterness 9. Basically abused by mother 10. Very jealous / resentful of siblings 11. Is neutral-smug most of the time but can be irked 12. Has a lot of anger buried 13. Very bitter towards parents (subconsciously) and siblings 14. Kept motivated by mother 15. Seems to trust her '' ''16. The fear of her is what is keeping his anger reigned 17. Likes feeling depended on 18. Selfish 19. Still quite naïve 20. Feels needed; like a child, doesn’t want to let her down 21. During end of series 5, rightfully suspicious 22. Still desires to have connections with people 23. Idealist 24. Imaginative 25. Probably would be quite messy 26. Good at being a leader 27. (Sees the bigger picture) 28. Desires the throne as he’d be at the centre of attention 29. Wants to please mother 30. Submissive towards her – which is why he buries bitterness 31. Eager towards the Count 32. ''Said to be roughly 300 years old ''33. ''Has a connection with Ingrid ''34. Is capable of feeling love (not a sociopath) 35. ''Is felt desired and trusted by her ^^ ''36. ''Likes feeling desired and trusted ''37. Feels guilty for leading her on ''38. ''Is “evil” but disapproves of incest apparently 39. Isn’t truly evil 40. Is a good person who has had bad experiences Evidence for this 1. Maintains a mostly calm, smug persona throughout series 4 2. ^^ 3. Manipulates Ingrid: “checking out Talitha”, the Count, ect. 4. Has the idea for Adze in series 4 5. Insecurity is linked to jealousy 6. “All I ever wanted was a family” (honestly thinks he’s going to die “it was you?” “You nearly killed your own son!” Didn’t know it was Elizabeta so has no reason to lie) 7. Doesn’t want to kill father, eager to please him 8. “She was left all alone” – justifying her treatment of him 9. Emotionally manipulated, not given affection 10. Numerously bitter towards Vlad as he has something Malik believes he has earned the right to 11. Angry flinching when put down by Count and other time 12. Released in series five when betrayed by mother 13. Secretly bitter towards the Count for “abandoning” mother (evidence of emotional manipulation on Elizabeta’s part) and bitter towards Elizabeta for only caring about her plot 14. Without her, he probably wouldn’t feel motivated to want the throne. In fact, he probably wouldn’t even know about the Draculas until much later 15. Doesn’t trust her, but desires her love. That dream is shattered and he is distraught at her betrayal 16. His submission towards her stems from childhood. She’s manipulative, sociopathic (her obsession/fascination with the Count, rather than love), ect. He thinks he will earn her love by going along with what she wants and pleasing her; not knowing it’s useless. Also, see how when she betrays him, how easily he turns on her. It’s his desire for her love that keeps him there. 17. Another reason why he stays with his mother. He’s also not fantastic at dealing for himself. 18. Selfish in that he has been deprived of love and his ego has been ballooned up to believe he deserves more than he actually does. Mother is again manipulating him. There’s no proof she actually believes this. Desperate, even. It’s human nature. 19. Symptoms of sociopathy (needs validation) but is not one 20. Believes she wouldn’t betray him. 21. ^^ 22. Has been betrayed by his siblings, his “family”, his mother and his friends. Is left with Asan. Desperate for Asan’s love. Shows how desperate he is by how easily he trusts the boy. Considers him brother. 23. ^^ 24. Not a pessimist despite the failures. Perhaps more of one at the end. Believes it will work, but is not an optimist. 25. Links into idealism and intelligence 26. Without his mother, he seems like a normal son. Hardly responsible. Like a child not allowed to mature. Like he’s been forced to keep at a teenager mentally as well as physically. 27. By how he treats the ferals. Like his younger siblings too, to an extent. Reflects how he feels about family. 28. ^^ Conclusion: Malik is not a sociopath, although he has sociopathic symptoms having lived with one. Is very insecure and desires validation and love from his sociopathic mother, and acceptance and love from his father. Is noticeably jealous, mostly because of how the Count seems to show Vlad love, and how he wasn’t given that by Elizabeta / now by the Count. Has an inflated ego, but only given by Elizabeta so she could gain. Is (emotionally) dependant (perhaps like a disorder) on his mother, and has subconscious anger / frustration towards her although this is buried by his desire to please and be accepted by her. All in all, he’s an innocent person who is repeatedly emotionally manipulated, is emotionally stunted as a result (stuck in the mind of a teenager). Is definitely not a sociopath as he is capable of feeling love and affection for Ingrid, and later Asan (although admittedly this is desperate affection). Is an idealist rather than an optimist, although is later a pessimist and ruled by his anger. Obviously is affectionate towards mother as he feels the need to justify her abuse (emotional and psychological neglect). As a result, he uses his adrenaline / anger to bypass his anxiety. Is overwhelmed by depression / pessimism in mid to late series 5. Is addicted to the need to be desired.